


Odd Encounter

by Secret_Universe



Category: Rick and Morty, Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Universe/pseuds/Secret_Universe
Summary: Short but odd. R&R





	Odd Encounter

It was just another average night at the Smiths’ house. While the other family members were going about their own business elsewhere in the house, Rick and Morty sat together on the sofa, commenting on commercials and watching another episode of Gazorpazorfield. They were almost so into talking with each other and watching their show they almost didn’t heard a soft thump noise from outside.

Morty was the first to perk up at the sound, “D-d-did you h-hear something, Rick?”

“It, urp, it p-probably just some st-stupid bird…” Rick murmured, not really interested at all at the brought up subject.

“I-it didn’t sound like a bird…” The younger man got up to investigate, despite his grandfather’s mere protests.

“C-come on, M-Morty.” Rick groaned being ignored and stood up, following his grandson outside into the backyard. Morty glanced around for a moment till something caught his eye; Looked like a small creature of some sort, orange fur and was wearing both a floppy green hat and blue sneakers.

“O-oh my god.”

“Y-yup, probably d, urp, dead.” However, Rick’s conclusion was quickly dismissed from seeing the gentle rising of the tiny alien’s chest; he looked to be in pain.

Morty got closer slowly, reaching out his hand to touch the creature, “H-hey…y-y-you okay there, boy?”

“Ugh, M-Morty, it’s not a d-dog…” Rick pulled Morty back, “D-Don’t be touching it!” He watched closely as the creature tossed a little, eyes still closed.

“B-But Rick, w-w-what if he’s really hurt?”

“I-if he is, I, urp, I’m sure some friends of h-his will drop by.”

As if on cue, both men cringed at a loud crashing noise and up rolled another larger creature that also had dropped from the sky. This creature had the appearance of some blue dinosaur with pink hair and wore both bridle and saddle.

“T-there, you see?”

The second creature groaned, muttering under her breath, “Nnn… where is she, lemme at her…” The first was slowly opening one eye.

Both Morty and Rick had no idea what she was talking about but felt they shouldn’t ask. Then Rick spoke up, “H-hey, you… need anyt,urp,thing? S-some water, perhaps?”

“Oh, no, no…” The orange alien stood shakily to his feet along with his friend, speaking in a southern accent, “We’ll be fine, really.” He fixed up his hat.

“Yeah, sorry about that, and your lawn.” The lizard-like alien assisted her smaller companion onto her back as he took out from his hat what looked like Bubble Juice and formed a huge bubble around them, which helped them rise into the air as they made their way out of Rick and Morty’s sights up into the night skies.

Morty blinked, “…W-what do you think t-that was about, Rick?”

“Eh, m, urp, maybe nothing important.” Rick headed back inside wanting to only finish his show. Morty paused then followed after the older man.

Whatever happened to those two, they’d never know and probably didn’t plan on finding out either.


End file.
